Two For The Road
by Lorie-TSL
Summary: SET AFTER SUITE LIFE MOVIE- Zack is hurt about Cody's words towards him, at the Aquarium. And he can't forget what his brother said. Will Cody find about this and how will he react? Brotherly love fic.


Disclaimer: I do not own the Suite Life. If I did, Dylan Sprouse would be here, in Spain. Can you see him here? No. Get your conclusions.

**A/N Hello, awesome people. So I watched The Suite life Movie and I LOVED IT. Seriously, I have no words. All the brotherly love is incredibly sweet. This fanfiction is based AFTER the movie. Btw, I had to say it: Ellivia22's stories rock my socks. I love every single one of them.**

**Enjoy**

"This was just crazy" Cody Martin thought, while sitting on his bed. He still couldn't believe what had happened to him and his twin brother Zack a few days back. The internship to Yale all messed up, the Gemini Project, the physical tasks, then getting kidnapped and pursued by dozens of twins and Dr. Olsen… absolutely mental. But now, it was all over fortunately, and he was at the boat, just chilling out in his room. This experience was the worst one he ever had to live. He didn't remember being more scared and worried in his entire life. But on a happier note, he learnt to appreciate some things. One of them, the most important from his point of view was his relationship with Zack and, well, Zack himself. He always complained about how annoying and bad brother he was but, when times got pretty rough, Zack had been there, ready to do whatever he had to do to make his brother happy and in some way, making it up for him after he destroyed Cody's first plans. He was truly flattered for this. After what happened in the Aquarium, Cody was beginning to think that maybe, his brother didn't care about him. But then, when their minds connected, everything turned out just fine. He got to understand the way his twin had been feeling all this time: His low self-esteem, how much he cared about his brother, how scary he was of not knowing who he was...

"Anyways, bad times are over, let's enjoy what's left of vacation" Cody thought. Then, he decided to go downstairs and hang out with Zack or Bailey

3 hours later

'Zack? Can you pass me the smashed potatoes? Zack? Zack, are you listening to me?' Cody asked.

'Huh?' Zack went back from his thoughts when he listened to Cody's voice. 'Yeah, here you are'. Then, he noticed Maya, looking at him, trying to figure out what he was thinking.

'Zack, honey, are you okay? You seem a little…I don't know, strange today' Maya asked worried. She knew that definitely something was wrong with his boyfriend.

'Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. It's just that I'm tired and I'm getting a bit sick. Too much food! ' Zack said trying to make a joke of it. Nobody laughed. Zack never got sick from eating too much food. That was just incompatible.

'But, actually, you haven't eaten that much. Does anything hurt you? Do you want me to get a doctor or…'

'No, really' Zack cut her off 'I'll be better when I take a little rest. I'm going to go to take a nap or something. This said, Zack got up and went directly to his room.

'He's SO not okay' Cody said, and everyone agreed. He would go and check on him a bit later.

Meanwhile…

"_This wasn't like the other times you messed up"_

Zack couldn't agree more. How many times had he messed up Cody's plans? The bike they bought and he broke, the elections for school president, ruining everything with Harvard's Dean and he could go on and on and on…

"_I'll never forgive you for this, EVER"_

That sounded pretty serious. Not like these "I'll never talk to you again" statements that ended up in a joke. He had really messed up.

"_I hate you". _There it was. He had done it. After 17 years trying to get along, it all ended up badly. And it was Zack's fault. He couldn't believe it. Tears began to well up his eyes as he thought about his brother. How did all end up that way? He always thought that Cody would be there for him all his life, he wanted Cody in his life, he NEEDED him! Too much fights he guessed. Only if he had known…he would have tried to fix everything and behave like a brother. He would have treated him the way he deserved, he would have tried not to be so annoying, obnoxious, lazy…In 17 years, he hadn't done anything good for Cody. He couldn't help the crying when he realized about something that he had been scared for a long time:

"_I lost my brother"._

_Sky Deck_

'Cody, can I talk to you for a minute?' Maya said with a concerned look.

'Sure, tell me, but do it quick, I'm going to go check on Zack to see if he's feeling any better'

'Well…it's about him, actually. Since you guys returned from that "Gemini Project" he's been acting very weirdly. He's like upset all the time and I don't know what's wrong with him. I'm really worried and he won't tell me anything'

'Oh, don't worry; I'll just talk to him now if he's feeling well. But, seriously, don't worry, even though I think the same as you, he's probably just tired.'

'Thanks Cody' replied Maya, smiling. 'I hope you're right!'

'You're welcome. I better get going now. I hope he's not asleep already!'

-Cody went upstairs to his older brother's room and knocked the door.

'Zack? Zack it's me. How are you? Let me in'

'Go away'

'What? Zack, stop fooling around. I'm very worried, so is Maya.'

'I told you to go away. Leave me alone'

'Zack…'

'LEAVE ME ALONE, OKAY?'

'NO! The last time I left you alone I almost get my brain washed up. I'm going to go in'

'No, you won't'

'The door's unlocked, you stupid. I was knocking just to be polite.' And he entered the room. Cody couldn't believe what he was seeing. His brother's face all stained by tears, sat on his bed, looking very down.

'Zack…what…? What is wrong?'

'Nothing'

'Stop it with all the mystery! Tell me what's wrong! You know you can tell me anything!'

Zack stood up, filled with anger.

'Okay, do you want to know it? I'll tell you then. I don't want you to be with me because you feel like you have to. I know you hate being around me. I know you hate _me_, that you won't forgive me and that you are dying to go to college just to get rid of me. And I don't blame you for it! Just…let's make it quick. You go your way, I'll go mine and you won't have to worry about me the rest of your life, okay?' Zack was sobbing at this point. He never wanted everything to turn out this way but he had to do it, for Cody.

'Okay? OKAY? Of course it's not okay! I don't hate you! Where did you get that?' Cody asked shocked.

'You said it to me! Do you when I messed up in the Aquarium?'

Now Cody understood everything. Zack was upset because he said he hated him. Zack needed a time-out so he let himself drop on his bed, covered his face with his hands and cried freely for a few minutes, which seemed like hours. Then, more calmed, he raised his face thinking that Cody had left.

"He doesn't want me to trouble him with my problems" Zack thought, trying to hold back the tears.

But then, he saw his younger brother there, for him. Cody knew what he had to do.

'Zack, I got some positive things out of these last days, in the Gemini Project. Would you like to hear them?'

Zack just nodded, he didn't feel like talking.

'I've never actually thought about being a twin, you know? I mean, I've always been happy to have one but I never knew how awesome it is. Because it's awesome and I know it, and you know it too.'

Zack sniffed. That was true.

'I know you're upset about me saying all that stuff I said to you, but I thought you knew I didn't mean them. I just said them because I was mad. I admit it, I was VERY mad at you. Then, when you wanted to leave, I began to be very upset. Upset about you being able to leave me there, alone with all those twins and Mr. Olsen. But I started to think that maybe you wouldn't want to talk to me ever again and that if we never saw each other again, the last thing we would have done together was fighting and arguing. And when you came back and I got to see inside your head clearly …that was the best thing that has ever happened to me in all my life, Zack."

Zack was stunned. Amazed about how two people can connect, how much complicity they could have. Then, Cody said something that Zack would remember the rest of his life:

'_You_ are the best thing that has happened in my life'

Zack couldn't handle it anymore. He got up the bed and hugged his brother tightly. The tightest he could and buried his head in Cody's shoulders. He didn't want to lose his twin.

'Codes, I love you'

'I love you too' Cody replied smiling 'C'mon, let's go downstairs, Maya is looking for you'

And they left, thinking about how lucky they were having a someone to share everything for the rest of their lives.

There you are! Every time you people review, a unicorn is born. Unicorns are cute. So GO AND REVIEW! I'm not English, any grammatical mistake let me know!

Lorie:)


End file.
